What We Are
by EllaBella18
Summary: Finally UPDATED! I'm Baacck! That's right. Here's the sequel to what we were. This installment is full of twists and turns!This one is a Naley and it will eventually be Leyton. R&R and remember NO FLAMERS
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it.  
  
**SUMMARY: Ok, like I said in the final chapter of What We Were, everyone is in their fourth year of University.  
  
Nathan and Hailey live next door to Peyton and Xander and Lucas, Brooke, and Bella live on the floor above. Bella just turned five and Xander will be turning five in July.  
  
When Xander was two, Jake came down with Jenny to visit Peyton and Xander, but he had to go home because his dad was really sick with cancer. He left Jenny with Peyton and Xander so Xander and Jenny could bond. One his way home, a drunk driver hit Jake's car and Jake was killed instantly. His dad died one month later. Right now Jenny lives with her grandmother and comes down to New York a few times a year.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
L POV  
  
"DADDY!!!" Bella squealed running towards me out of her class room. "Hey Princess. Why don't you go and get your coat and backpack and we'll go home ok?" I asked. Bella nodded her head, and went running back into her class room. "Hey Luke." Peyton said walking up to the door. "Hey Peyton." I said. "Xander, come on, we need to go grocery shopping." Peyton said. "Ok." Xander said running off. "You ok Peyton? You look tired." I said. "I'm a single mother Luke. A single mother who goes to University no less, so that means late nights and early mornings." Peyton said. "Mommy, I ready." Xander said running up and hugging Peyton's legs. "Ok, come here." Peyton said picking Xander up. "I'll see ya later Luke." "Bye Peyton. Bella, hurry up." I said. "I comin' I comin', hold your horses daddy." I laughed. Bella came running over, I took her backpack, and grabbed her hand and we started walking home.  
  
When we got home I opened the door and told Bella to go make her bed. I went into the kitchen and found a note from Brooke. I picked it up and read it.  
  
_Luke,  
  
I'm so sorry I couldn't deal with it anymore. I'm just not happy with you anymore and let's face it you haven't been happy with me for a long time either. I met someone who can make me happy again, I know you probably don't want to hear that but I need to tell you ok? I'll always love you because without you I'd have no Bella, so thank you for her. I'm leaving her with you, not because I don't want to take her with me, but because I think it would be better to leave her there with you, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, and Xander. I will be there to pick her up every Friday after school for the weekend. Make sure she's ok. I have to go now, I'll see you Sunday.  
  
Love, Brooke._  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**I know you are all probably ready to kill me. Breaking up Luke and Brooke, and killing Jake. But trust me ok? I have it planned out. There will be many more twists and turns along the way. But let me tell you this, there will be three weddings in this instalment. Who's? I'll never tell. Anyway, review and let me know what you think, and remember NO FLAMERS! If you are mad at me say it in a nice and civilized manner please. Anyway, I love you all!! BLAIR Muah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it.

**SUMMARY:** Ok, like I said in the final chapter of What We Were, everyone is in their fourth year of University.

Nathan and Hailey live next door to Peyton and Xander and Lucas, Brooke, and Bella live on the floor above. Bella just turned five and Xander will be turning five in July.

When Xander was two, Jake came down with Jenny to visit Peyton and Xander, but he had to go home because his dad was really sick with cancer. He left Jenny with Peyton and Xander so Xander and Jenny could bond. One his way home, a drunk driver hit Jake's car and Jake was killed instantly. His dad died one month later. Right now Jenny lives with her grandmother and comes down to New York a few times a year.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**P POV**

I opened the door to my apartment which isn't an easy task when you have groceries in one arm and your four year old son in the other. I walked in and put the groceries and Xander on the counter. "Here's the deal Xand." I said.

"what?" he asked.

"You my baby are going to go clean up your toys while I put away groceries & make us some dinner ok? I'm not too sure about what we'll do after dinner."

"Mom, we haveta go get a 'lalloween costume, 'coz tomorrow is 'lalloween and we gotta dress up for school, 'member?" Xander asked me giving me a serious look. "Oh shit." I muttered. "That's right sweetie. I'll call Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke and see if they want to bring Bella and come with us ok?" Xander nodded. "Can you make noodles with tomato sauce?"

"Sure can sweetie. I love you, you know."  
"I know mommy I wuv you too." Xander said.

"Can you give a hug and kiss to your mom?" I asked pretending to pout. Xander threw his arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on my check. "That's my boy, now go clean up your toys and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**L POV**

"Bella come here for a minute!" I called.

"What's shaking daddy?" she asked running into the kitchen.

"Sit down, we need to talk." I said.

"Is I in trouble daddy? And when is mommy coming home?"

"No, not at all." I sighed. How am I going to explain to a five year old that her mommy isn't coming home. "Well you see Bella, your mommy left today."

"Ok, when is she gonna be home then?"

"She's not going to come home, unless it's to come and pick you up."

"Will I still see her?"

"Of course! Your mommy loves you very much and will always be in your life. It's me that your mom doesn't love in a special way anymore. As a matter of fact, she is picking you up from school on Friday and you will be staying the whole weekend with her."

"Ok. What's for dinner daddy?"  
"How's pizza sound?"  
"Wif pepperonis?"

"Of course! Now you go play house or Barbies or something ok?" Bella nodded and went running off to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**P POV**  
"Hello?" Luke said.

"Hey Luke it's me." I said.

"Hey Peyton. What's up?"

"Well tomorrow is Halloween and I was wondering if you Brooke, and Bella wanted to come costume shopping with Xander and I."

"Bella and I will be upstairs at your house at six."

"What about Brooke? Does she have a night class or something tonight?"  
"Nope. She left."

"For good?"

"Yup."

"You're kidding!"

"Would I kid about something like this?"

"OK, point taken. I'll see you at six."  
"Kay I'll see ya then."  
"Hey Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

"Wow" I said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What mommy?" Xander asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing important sweetheart. Will you help me set the table?"

Xander nodded. I took out the plates and Xander the napkins. Then I put out glasses while he did the utensils. "Mommy, where's my daddy? I know where my sister and grandma is but where is my daddy?"

"Come here, I said picking him up and carrying him into the living room. "Well, remember how I told you about heaven and the angels when we were talking about my mommy?" Xander nodded. "Well, that's where your daddy is, in heaven with my mommy and the angels. "

"Why can't he visit me?"

"Because heaven is millions of miles away. You can't even get there in a rocket ship."  
"Oh. Was he nice?"  
"HE was a very nice man, one of the best."

"Were you married?"

"No, when I had you, we were a bit younger than most mommies and daddies."

"Ok. Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have noodles now?"  
"Yes we can. Come on, lets go sit." I said kissing Xander's forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Remember NO FLAMERS. Don't worry, everything will work out, I have it all planned out. You guys are the best!! I love you all Oo Blair oO MUAH!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it.

**SUMMARY:** _Ok, like I said in the final chapter of What We Were, everyone is in their fourth year of University._

_Nathan and Hailey live next door to Peyton and Xander and Lucas, Brooke, and Bella live on the floor above. Bella just turned five and Xander will be turning five in July._

_When Xander was two, Jake came down with Jenny to visit Peyton and Xander, but he had to go home because his dad was really sick with cancer. He left Jenny with Peyton and Xander so Xander and Jenny could bond. One his way home, a drunk driver hit Jake's car and Jake was killed instantly. His dad died one month later. Right now Jenny lives with her grandmother and comes down to New York a few times a year._

Ok, so I guess it's ok to tell you that this story is Naley (duh, that's a given), and a Leyton [ I had a temporary laps of insanity where I was all like YEAH! Lucas and Peyton FOREVER! (Believe me it's gone) but I've written way too much to want to change anything. ] FYI Brooke's **new** boyfriend if James Evans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N POV**

'Hey Luke! Where's Bella?" I asked when I opened the door and found Lucas standing there. "Peyton's. You wanna go play some basketball?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, just let me go change." I said walking towards my room.

"Where is Hailey at?"

"She went shopping with Brooke."

"Oh."

"Okay, I'm ready lets go." I said.

We walked down to the park. "Luke, I am majorly kicking your ass. I never ever win by this much, what's your problem man?"

"Nothing."  
"Luke you have your 'I'm Lucas Scott and I'm worried' look. Come on, seriously you didn't think I wouldn't notice."

"Fine, I'm having a bit of trouble taking care of Bella, going to school, working, and trying to budget all by my self. Ever since Brooke left, I don't know, we just had everything so perfect, and now there's never any money with just me, and that isn't fair to Bella ya know?"  
"If you ever need to pick up more shifts or something Hailey and I are always here to help you Luke. I mean Bella is my niece and all."

"Thanks Nate."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**P POV**

"Hey Luke, come on in." I said opening the door.

"Was she any trouble?" Luke asked.

"Nope, she was a perfect angel. Xander on the other hand..."

"Thanks for taking her Peyton. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Luke. Now are we going to assume that nothing is wrong with you or are you just going to save me the trouble of prying it out of you and tell me?" Lucas sighed. "How do you do it?"  
"Do what?" I asked.

"Go to school, work, take care of Xander, and pay the bills all by yourself?"  
"Trouble with the single parent thing?"  
"That's the understatement of the year."  
"Money is tight around her too Luke."

"I know, just how do you do it?" _How **DO** I do it?_ I thought.

'Tell you what Luke, you and Bella can move in here with Xander and i."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Sure. It'll be just like we are roommates. We could split all the bills and the groceries and stuff."  
"umm... what about sleeping arrangements and stuff?"

"hmm... I do only have a three bedroom... but I also have an office, my art stuff can be moved from my office and into my room, then it'll be your room. I'm so brilliant!"

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. We'll move in at the end of the month."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Short but sweet. Next chapter they'll have been living together for a few months. And there will be more of them with their kids. In case you haven't noticed, Xander and Peyton are REALLY close. And Bella is a daddy's little girl. Anyway please read and review!! I love you all!!_  
Oo Blair oO MUAH!!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it. I also do not own Friends or E! True Hollywood Story._**

**SUMMARY**: _We are jumping ahead a few months, so Luke and Bella moved in with Peyton and Xander, and everything is running smoothly. Luke and Brooke talked, and they are trying to put the past in the past and be friends. _

_Ok, so I guess it's ok to tell you that this story is Naley (duh, that's a given), and a Leyton [ I had a temporary laps of insanity where I was all like YEAH! Lucas and Peyton FOREVER! (Believe me it's gone) but I've written way too much to want to change anything. ] FYI Brooke's **new** boyfriend if James Evans._

_Ok, like I said in the final chapter of What_ We Were, everyone is in their fourth year of University.

**I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review. You guys really make my day ( or night). And I'm sorry if the updates start getting few and far between. I just got a job and school starts up next week, and it's my senior year, so things will be crazy. I'll update as often as I can. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**P POV**

"Do we need spaghetti?" I asked.

"Uh... yes we do." Lucas said looking down at the grocery list.

"Daddy," Bella said pulling on Lucas's shirt. "Can we get some ice cream?" she continued. Lucas looked at me, and I nodded. "Sure, why not?" Lucas said.

"Yes!!!!!" Xander and Bella said doing the little victory dance they made up the other day. Luke and I smiled at them. I turned around to grab some spaghetti sauce and this lady like totally rammed into my side. "Uh, excuse me." I said raising my eyebrows. "Yeah excuse you, whatever lady, it was all your fault, coz you weren't lookin' " she said shooting me the finger and leaving. Luke raised his eyebrows. "What crawled up her ass and died?" I asked.

"Who knows." Lucas said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**H POV**

"Hey Hales, what cha watching?" Nathan asked walking into the living room.

"Some E! True Hollywood Story on the cast of Friends. How was class?" I said.

"Fine. Hailey, that show has been over for six years. Get over it." Nathan said sitting down on the couch. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "We've been together for six years." I said.

"Yeah, that's different, we are REAL people. Those guys are just fictional characters. Plus I love you and I never ever loved that show." I laughed.

"I love you too Nate." I said kissing him.

"Now hush!! I'm watching something!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**L POV**

"Luke have you seen my big paint brush??" Peyton asked coming out from behind her easel in the living room. "Didn't you leave it in the kitchen sink?" I asked. "Oh yeah! You are a life saver Lucas Scott!! XANDER WILLIAM SAWYER!!! Didn't I tell you to clean up your toys and hour ago??" Peyton asked.

"O-tay mom! Jeez! What crawled up your ass and died??" Xander asked.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Peyton asked.

"What crawled up your ass and died? What is there somefing wrong wif sayin' that?" Xander asked. Peyton sighed and crouched down to Xander's level.

"Honey, it's not nice for little boys to say things like that. Especially to their mommies." Peyton said. Xander stood there in serious thought for a minute. "But mom, you said it to the 'wady in the store." Xander said. Peyton sighed again.

"I know, and I'm sorry. That was my mistake. Sometimes, when grown-ups get angry they say things kid shouldn't be saying. , just because I say something doesn't mean that you can say it. Got it?" Peyton asked.

"Got it mommy." Xander

"Good. Now go get clean up your toys, you are going to your aunt Hailey's and Uncle Nate's as soon as Bella leaves to spend the weekend with her mom."

I walked down the hall into Bella's room to see if she was ready to go with Brooke. "Daddy, is it almost time for me to leave with mommy?" Bella asked.

"Any minute now. Do you have all of the toys you want to bring?" I asked. Bella nodded. "I miss her all the time daddy." Bella said.

"I know baby." I said kissing her forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**P POV**

"BEEP!" The door bell went off. "Hey Brooke." I said opening the door.

"Hey Peyton." She said giving me a hug.

"Bell, your mom is here!" I called.

"MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMY!!!!!!!!!" Bella cried running to see Brooke. Brooke went down on her knees and scooped Bella up. "Hey there baby." Brooke said giving her a kiss. "I missed you sooooo much." Bella said.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Bella said burying her head into Brooke's shoulder. "Then move back in with me and daddy." Bella said.

"I can't honey, things aren't that simple.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_B POV_**

**_"Luke! You home yet?" I called._**

**_"Yeah, I just got home. Where's Bella?" Lucas said._**

**_"With Hailey and Nathan. "I said._**

**_"What's the matter?" Lucas asked._**

**_"Like you care." I mumbled._**

**_"How can you say I don't care?!?!?!?!" Lucas asked._**

**_"BECAUSE YOU DON'T! YOU HAVEN'T CARED ABOUT ME IN A LONG TIME LUKE!!"_**

**_"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT BROOKE??"_**

**_"HOW? HE WANTS TO KNOW HOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! I'LL TELL YOU HOW. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU KISSED, REALLY KISSED, OR LOOKED AT ME LUKE? HUH? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU LOOKED AT ME THE WAY YOU USED TO WHEN WE WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL? OR BETTER YET, WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU SAID I LOVE YOU TO ME? HUH? ANSWER ME THAT!!!" I yelled._**

**_"BROOKE! I WORK, I GO TO SCHOOL, I HELP YOU TAKE CARE OF OUR DAUGHTER. I'M SORRY IF I'VE BEEN PREOCCUPIED!!"_**

**_"AND I DON'T WORK, OR GO TO SCHOOL, OR TAKE CARE OF ISABELLA?? HUH?? JUST FACE IT LUCAS, YOU DON'T LOVE ME LIKE THAT ANYMORE!!"_**

**_"Whatever Brooke. I've got to go to work." Lucas said walking towards the door._**

**_"SEE!!?? YOU WON'T EVEN DENY IT!!" Lucas didn't say anything, he just slammed the door, and I sat down on the couch and cried._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**P POV**

"Why?" Bella asked.

"It's just not. Trust me ok? It's better for us all like this. I promise." Brooke said.

Lucas came into the hallway. "Hi Brooke." Lucas said.

"Hey Luke." She replied.

"You be a good girl for your mom ok?" Lucas asked Bella.

"I will daddy. You be good too. Love you daddy. Bye aunt Peyton." Bella said.

"I love you too Bella." Lucas said.

"Hang on a second Brooke. Let me go get Xander and I'll walk you out. He's staying over at Nate's and Hailey's."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Okay guys, I'm stumped, I need a really good twist to this story and I'm opening it up to you. So if you could please give me some ideas, that would be great. Anyway I love you all bLaIr_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it. _**

**SUMMARY**: _We are jumping ahead a few months, so Luke and Bella moved in with Peyton and Xander, and everything is running smoothly. Luke and Brooke talked, and they are trying to put the past in the past and be friends. _

**I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review. You guys really make my day ( or night). And I'm sorry if the updates start getting few and far between. I am just going nuts with school and work and extracurricular activities and i need to reasearch universities and scholarships, but ill tru to update as much as i can.**

L POV

"Ok, the kids are gone, what do you want to do tonight??" I asked.

"Nothing too strenuous. I am exhausted." Peyton replied.

"Hey me too, so how about I go rent a movie and buy movie food and you order some pizza or something for dinner?" I said.

"Hey that totally works for me."

"What do you want to see?" I asked.

"The new one with J.Lo" Peyton started laughing her ass off. "Kidding, just kidding." She said trying to get a-hold of herself_. 'God, she's beautiful when she laughs. Actually she's beautiful all the time. WHOA!! Where the hell did that just come from?? This is your roommate, your ex's best friend, and one of your best friends too. This is NOT good territory to be on.'_ I thought.

"Luke? Hello? Anybody home?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out there for a minute."

"You're forgiven. Anyway, how about the new Adam Sandler movie?? I can't remember what it's called though."

"I know which one you are talking about. I'll be back in about an hour."

"See ya then."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

H POV

"Auntie Haiwey, can I call my mommy to see what she's doin'?" Xander asked me. "Sure." I said picking up the phone and dialling Luke and Peyton's number. "Hey Peyt, it's me, your baby wants to talk to you." I said.

"Ok Hales, put him on" Peyton said laughing.

"Hi ya mom!! Whatcha doin'?" There was a pause while Xander listened to Peyton's response. "What am I doin'? Me, auntie Haiwey and uncle Nat is getting ready to go to 'da FUN ZONE." Another pause. "I wuv you too mommy. Bye. Here, mommy wants to talk to you." Xander said handing me the phone and running off to find Nathan. "Peyton, hey we better go." I said.

"'kay, take good care of him ok?"

"Peyton, do we have to go through this AGAIN!?!?!? You are worse than Brooke I swear."

"Hailey, when you have your own kid, you'll understand. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow. Don't let him eat too much junk, or stay up too late."

"PEYTON!!! He'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said.

"Bye"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

THE NEXT MORNING

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!!! Wake up!!! Wake up!!!" Bella said running into my room, diving on to my bed and then bouncing on her knees. I rolled over and looked at her. "Do you do this to your dad too?" I asked. Bella nodded.  
"Me and Xander do, then we go do it to aunt Peyton." Bella said. I laughed.

"Come here." I said pulling up some blankets so she could come under.

"You want to watch some cartoons?" I asked reaching for the TV remote from my nightstand. Bella nodded then snuggled up against me. "Can we go to the park and get some ice cream today?" Bella asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Can you please come home?" Bella asked. I shook my head no.

"Why?"

"For lots of different reasons, sweetie, but your dad and I just aren't happy together anymore. Trust me on this one, we'll all be happier this way ok?"

"Ok. Can you make pancakes?"

"Sure can." I said getting up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

P POV

"Hey, who was that on the phone?" I asked Luke.

"My mom. She wanted to see how Bella was doing and to tell me that her and Keith are getting married in three months." Lucas said.

"Really? That's fantastic!" I said.

"Yeah it is. She wants you to stand with Hailey and Brooke."

"I'd be honoured. Um.... She does know that Brooke left right?" I asked.

"Yeah, and in a way she understands why and so do I so there's no hard feelings. She wants Xander to be the ring bearer." _'He's so forgiving_." I thought.

"What are you smirking about Sawyer?" Lucas asked messing up my hair.

"Ass. Do you know how long it took me to get my hair the way it was before you came and messed it up?" I asked pushing him in the shoulder. He started laughing_. 'He's so damm sexy. Hold on! Did I really just think that?? This isn't good, he's your roommate, and your best friend's ex boyfriend, who happened to also fathered her baby. This is not good. Not good at all.'_ I thought.

"Peyton, earth to Peyton." Lucas said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, dropped off into my own little world there for a minute."

"What Peyton land? Where everyone spends an hour getting their curls 'just right'?"  
"You are such an ass whole you know that?"

"Ouch! Peyton, that really hurts. I'm going to need extensive, extensive therapy to get over that little comment you just made. You have literally scarred me for life."

"Whatever Luke." I said laughing and rolling my eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok guys, if I don't get at least 10 reviews I'm done. I really need some motivation here!! Anyway I still need a twist. Hey!!! There is a reason to review!! I love you all!!

BLaIR


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it. _**

**SUMMARY**: _We are jumping ahead three months. So everyone is back in Tree Hill. It's about a week before the wedding. Brooke is staying with Luke and Karen, because her own parents will still have nothing to do with her. Hailey and Nathan are staying with Deb and Peyton is back home with Xander. _

_I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review. You guys really make my day ( or night). And I'm sorry if the updates start getting few and far between. I'm about to have a nervous break down. Between school, and my extra curriculars, and the whole university application process thing is enough to make anyone loose their mind. I promise I will try to update sooner than I do._

**_Guys, I am soo sorry that it has taken me like three months to update. But see the top. I promise to try and update more! We are almost done this story and there WILL be a sequel or triquel or whatever you want to call it, but not right away. I do have two stories to finish first! Read on guys!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

B POV

"Is you movin' back in wif me and daddy mommy?" Bella asked me. I sighed and shook my head. No sweet heart this is only for a few weeks. When we go back to New York you'll be living with just daddy again." I explained.

"Oh. Is this my room where I useta sleep as a baby?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Your crib was over there and your change table there, and you had toys all over. You aunt Peyton and aunt Hailey decorated this room for you."

"Why didn't you and daddy decorate it for me mommy?"

"Because honey when I was pregnant with you, we had some problems and they made mommy stay in the hospital until you were born."

Oh. Can I go play outside now?"  
"Go on sweetheart." I looked into Bella's room and smiled.

FLASHBACK

_I woke up because there was no heat coming from Luke's side of the bed. I got up and grabbed my robe and slippers and walked down the hall to Bella's room. I could hear Lucas signing to her. I smiled because he was signing "Butterfly Kisses." I stood by the door watching him for a minute. He looked up. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked_

_"Long enough." I said taking Bella from him. He smiled at me stood up and put his arms around me. I leaned backward and cuddled Bella closer. " I love you." He whispred. " I loved you too." I replied._

END OF FLASHBACK

Karen came in. " What's the matter Brooke?" she asked.

"Nothing, just remembering those times." I replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P POV

I walked into my old bedroom and looked around. I hadn't been back since Xander and I left for New York but it was the exact way I left it, which in a way was well… weird.

FLASHBACK

_"Peyton! You home?" Jake called_

_"In my room" I called back. Jake came in with Jenny. "Doesn't anybody ring the door bell around here?" I asked putting down my sketch book._

_"Hello to you too." Jake replied sitting Jenny down._

_"Hi mamma." Jenny said._

_"Hey Jenny Penny" I replied. She climbed on to my bed and sat down next to me. "So, how was the tournament?" I asked._

_" Good. We won of corse. How ya feeling?"_

_" Tired. We spent way too much time shopping for him today." I said putting my hand on my tummy. " So its really a boy huh?" Jake smiled and put his hand over mine. " He's really a boy."_

_" Peyt, even though we're not together I will always be there for you and this baby."_

_" I know Jake. You're a great father."_

_"And you'll be a great mother."_

_"Yeah the jury is still out on that one! Oh my GOD! Give me your hand." I said taking Jake's hand. "Did you feel that he moved!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Xander snuck up and threw his arms around my legs. I jumped about a mile in the air. He started laughing. I picked him up. "SO did you have fun at the park with Grandpa?" I asked. Xander nodded.

"Can you show me my room where I useta sleep?"

"Yup" We walked down the hall. "This was your room baby. Your crib used to be right there. That's where you said your first word.

FLASHBACK

_"Ok Xand, let's go take your nap." I said picking up out of his playpen in my room and walking down the hall to his room. I changed him kissed him and put him in his crib. "Night baby, mommy loves you." I said kissing him again. He started to cry. "MAMMA!" he wailed. "Did you… you did!" I said picking him up and kissing him all over. "Let's go call your daddy and tell him."_

END OF FLASHBACK

"What was it?" Xander asked/

"Mamma. You were a momma's boy from the start my little man."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AWW! I just love flashbacks! As I said earlier we are almost done. And don't forget that my inbox just LOVES getting new reviews in the Mail folder! I promise to update more! I will see you guys on the flipside! I love you all,

BlAiR MUAH!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it. _**

**SUMMARY**: _We are jumping ahead three months. So everyone is back in Tree Hill. It's about a week before the wedding. Brooke is staying with Luke and Karen, because her own parents will still have nothing to do with her. Hailey and Nathan are staying with Deb and Peyton is back home with Xander. _

I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review. You guys really make my day ( or night). Wow! It only took me about one month to update this time! Things are getting better! I'm also working on a new story that takes place after Don't Take Me For Granted and I'm trying something new. As soon as this story is done I'll post the new one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L POV

"Hey Peyton." I said walking into Peyton's bedroom.

"Hey Luke. What's up and where's Bella?" Peyton asked looking up from her drawing that she was doing. "Her and Brooke are spending the day together. They really missed each other. Where's Xander?"

"He's with my dad in Charlotte. They went to go see a basketball game and to stay the night. I'm all by my lonesome."

"Huh. Want to go out then? Brooke got Bella for the night. And my mom is off with Keith doing God knows what. So what do ya say?"  
"Well there is this band playing at the Lucky Clover tonight that I want to see."

"Cool. Let's go."

"Great, I'll go get my coat."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

H POV

"Nathan Scott, where the holy hell are you taking me?" I asked.

"Will you relax Hailey?" Nathan replied.

"its kind of hard for me to relax when you have me blind folded and I have no idea where we are headed?"

" Just trust me Hales."

"Whatever" I mumbled.

"Ok we're here."

"Where exactly is here? And can I take this thing off now?"

"Not quite yet. Give me your hand, ok, take off your blind fold."

"Nathan is this where we—"

"Had our first date? Yes it is."

"And you ordered macaroni and cheese."

"Of course I did! Food of the Gods remember?"  
" Yeah, but how did you remember?"  
"I remember everything about us Hales."

"Ok, there is absolutely nothing else you can do to surprise Me." Nathan got down on one knee and took out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "Except that." I whispered.

"Hailey, we have been through so much together. I knew ever since we had our first date that I wanted to marry you. I knew on this day that long ago that you would be my wife one day. So Hailey Marie Scott, will you do me the honour of marring me?"  
"Yes. Nathan, I would love to marry you!" I said with happy tears forming in my eyes. Nathan smiled and slid the ring on my finger, then got up and kissed me. " I love you so much Hales."  
"I love you too Nate."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P POV

" Luke, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Honestly, today Brooke asked me if Bella could move in with her during the week and stay with us on the weekends." Lucas replied chugging his beer.

"That does suck Luke, but she is Bella's mom and they really miss each other."  
"I know, but it just sucks that I will only see her on the weekends. I've gotten so used to it being just us."

"Just let her Luke, in the long run it'll be for the best when she gets older."

"I know."

We listened to the band and got steadily drunker as the night went on. "Hey Peyt, you know what would be a really good idea?" Lucas asked turning around to face me. "Huh? I asked setting down my cooler.

"We should go and get married tonight."

"That is like the greatest idea I have ever heard."

" I know." So we got up and stumbled out of the bar towards the chapel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, good? Bad? Let me know. I'll see you guys on the flipside! I love you all!  
BlAiR MUAH!


	8. Chapter 8The End

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it. _**

**SUMMARY**: _We are jumping ahead three months. So everyone is back in Tree Hill. It's about a week before the wedding. Brooke is staying with Luke and Karen, because her own parents will still have nothing to do with her. Hailey and Nathan are staying with Deb and Peyton is back home with Xander. _

I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review. You guys really make my day (or night). Wow! It only took me about one month to update this time! Things are getting better! I'm also working on a new story that takes place after Don't Take Me For Granted and I'm trying something new. As soon as this story is done I'll post the new one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P POV

" Luke, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Honestly, today Brooke asked me if Bella could move in with her during the week and stay with us on the weekends." Lucas replied chugging his beer.

"That does suck Luke, but she is Bella's mom and they really miss each other."  
"I know, but it just sucks that I will only see her on the weekends. I've gotten so used to it being just us."

"Just let her Luke, in the long run it'll be for the best when she gets older."

"I know."

We listened to the band and got steadily drunker as the night went on. "Hey Peyt, you know what would be a really good idea?" Lucas asked turning around to face me. "Huh? I asked setting down my cooler.

"We should go and get married tonight."

"That is like the greatest idea I have ever heard."

" I know." So we got up and stumbled out of the bar towards the chapel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P POV

I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I had one hell of a hangover and with my luck Xander would probably choose to be extra loud that day. I looked down and saw a ring on my left hand. Then I looked over to my bed. Lucas was lying there sleeping. "Lucas wake up." I whispered. Lucas groaned and rolled over to face me. "Look at your left hand." I hissed. He looked at his hand then looked at me. "Did we get…"

"Yeah we did"

And then we came back her to…"

"I think so."

"What are we—" Lucas was cut off from my cell phone ringing.

"Hello. Okay, I'll see you in 20. kay bye." I said hanging up the phone. "I have to go. We'll meet for lunch to talk?" I asked. Lucas nodded and I left to go take a shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L POV

"Daddy!" Bella squealed running into my bedroom. "

Hi sweetie." I replied.  
"Mommy wake up." Bella said. I was suddenly very confused and then it hit me, that whole thing had been a dream. Brooke sat up and scooped up Bella. "Mommy stop it!" she squealed. "Morning Broody. What's the matter?" Brooke asked.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Ok but first of all I love you so much."

"Spill Broody." So I began to tell her about the strangest dream I ever had.


	9. EPILOGUE AND AUTHOR'S NOTE

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Hailey, Peyton, Keith, Karen, Deb, Whitey or that SOB Dan. I do however own Bella and Xander and whoever else I decide to invent for the sheer fun of it. _**

**Ok I am really sorry for that bizzar ending last chapter but I could not go on with the Leyton thing. I'm sorry to all you Leyton fans who thought it was going to be a Leyton. I am really sorry, I tried something new but it just wasn't working. I guess I am a through and through Brucas fan. I'm sorry again. Here's the epilogue. (Oh and Jake is alive.)**

I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review. You guys really make my day ( or night). Wow! It only took me about one month to update this time! Things are getting better! I'm also working on a new story that takes place after Don't Take Me For Granted and I'm trying something new. As soon as this story is done I'll post the new

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EPILOGUE.

Lucas and Brooke got married two days after they graduated from University. Lucas became a pediatrician and Brooke became a drama teacher. They have three more kids besides Bella, Michael Nathan Scott, Jason James Scott, and lastly the baby of the family Natalie Karen Scott. They live in Tree Hill.

Nathan and Haley got married in their third year of University, Haley became a lawyer and Nathan became a child psychologist. They have two children Matthew Lucas Scott and Madison "Maddy" Lillian Scott. They live in Charlotte.

Peyton and Jake finally got married when Xander was 7. Peyton is an interior designer and Jake teaches English with Brooke. He also coaches the Ravens with Luke. Besides Xander and Jenny, they have two more children—twins, a boy and girl, Noah Oliver and Bailey Grace Jycalski. They live a few streets over from Luke and Brooke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Again I am sorry for the sudden weirdness. Thanks for going along with it though. I love you guys and stay tuned for my two new stories I'm posting—the Story of Us. The prologue takes place at the end of "Don't Take Me For Granted" then it goes into the future. The second one is called "That's All" and it is how the third season should go in my eyes. Both are Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton and it will stay that way. Look for them. Thanks for all the support and going along with me.

You know I love ya! BlAiR! MUAH!


End file.
